


塚不二 | 当我们自主隔离的时候在隔离什么

by Runayomi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runayomi/pseuds/Runayomi
Summary: 和隔壁穆卓在同居。
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 2





	塚不二 | 当我们自主隔离的时候在隔离什么

东京奥运会没了。

……或许也不能这样说，2020东京奥运会没了，但跟着还是来了2021。

手塚得知这一消息前一刻才刚清醒，习惯性摸一摸身旁，男友还在，于是他睁开其实也看不清楚多少的眼睛。不二也没在睡，好像早醒来了一会儿，撑着脸看他，在手塚半模糊的视线中都透露某种意图。手塚下意识警觉，多半是害怕他突然就往自己嘴里塞进什么他吃不了的东西，但不二立刻伸出另一只放在被窝里的手来——空的，还好——轻柔抚摸起他睡了一夜正翘上天的头发，声音轻巧：“手塚，告诉你一个复杂的消息。”

那时候，他身经百战的大心脏立刻给出个备选答案：这人要跟他说些垃圾话了。

比如，“怎么了，你怀孕了？”他也是还没完全清醒，三分在梦中，眼睛又阖上，脱口而出奇奇怪怪的话来截胡。

不二将眉狠狠一皱，甚至脸上有些嫌弃，心想开玩笑还是循序渐进地来吧你不适合一下子就讲到这种程度，顺气了大约半分钟，指尖在手塚眼角摩挲了两下。这是最好让运动员先生立刻放松的方法，全世界只有他俩知晓。不睁眼的手塚开始享受贴心服务，又过了一会儿，才听见耳边幽幽地传来真正解答：“今年不办了，东京。”

还是那一瞬，手塚闪电似的瞪大了他金贵的眼睛。这好像还不如不二真怀孕了。

他立刻从床上爬起来，找到手机刷新闻，心中自然还有几分不相信，即使前几天舆论上就有这个苗头，他完全知晓，可没有确定之前总归还是抱有希望——但趋势第一就是明晃晃的东京奥运推迟，白纸黑字没有余地。希腊圣火都要去乘着雅典娜的风回神庙去自主隔离了。

结果一上午他都因为这件事不太快乐，中午吃得少一些，负责做饭的卓治好像也因为同样的原因感受过了穆司阳那边的无奈，对手塚君的少食没有多说什么，知道他不是怀疑自己的厨艺，还装上点开胃的水果干给不二。小小一个食品袋里放了很多种类的东西，不二谢过这个不像年上学长的哥哥，拿回房间路上自己还吃了好几口。

自主隔离以来，手塚就将定时午睡安排进了时间表，一是省点能量消耗间接节约资源，二是可以静下心来时常调整情绪。但今天他显然有一些受到大影响，枕头快给他辗转出火也睡不着，不二进来的时候就正好瞧见他一翻身，腿把被子踢了好大一半到床下。啊，像个小孩一样。他笑笑，食品袋搁在床头，一边抓起耷拉在床边的被子，一边把自己也裹了进去。

他要手塚面对他，就像清晨刚刚醒来时那样，清澈的眼睛对着另一双深邃的瞳。“也不是取消了，是推迟一年嘛。”手指去探眼前那身家居服的领口，蓝色扣子已经被焐热了，解起来像捧入一团温水进无尽汪洋，“知道你想快点在家门口拿到奖牌，我给你颁一个好不好啦。”

不二让自己更暖热的吐息在手塚胸口盘旋，他只将他的衣扣解开一半，正好露出结实胸膛的那块部位，目标明确，不会再有更多的安慰。吻和每次都相似，温柔体贴，缓慢缠绵——手塚起初还这样以为，他轻易明白不二的意图，才刚刚享受起来，眼皮颤抖地上下一碰，还未抖上第二下就被重重啃咬一口。“嘶……”倒吸一口凉气，这才感受到不二已剥出他凶狠的那一面。

一丁点客气也无，情绪几乎都倾倒在他身上，就像当年六比零了自己又生气的时候。

手塚生出一丝警觉，但拥紧不二的手臂更加了力道上去。他的小男友真下得去嘴，断然一痛，好像真的给他破了皮似的，这阵痛又没有持续多久，一阵吮吸又似乎卷回不二口内。他太会亲吻了，轻易用舌尖就在自己胸口划出个不二领域，尽管放入爱意，哪怕一个细节也不会泄露出去。此等痛与满足中，手塚轰轰烈烈地头晕目眩，好像真的幻想出自己在烈阳下眼中失去所有视线，除却一颗飘摇的球体，装满他的欲情和渴望，他也如不二啃噬他一样狠烈地将它击碎，碎出里头铺天盖地的快意痛觉，淹没掉日月。

他的心快要被舔穿，只好抓着不二的肩让他停下，让他离自己远点，只是一双艳红唇上好像沾着自己血液，盯了一小会儿，他又要自己去吻。两个人因为嘴的事情在被窝里开始摩擦生热，也不需要再用眼睛确认，手塚按着自己那根往不二里面捅，大概脑袋不清楚的时候身体反而敏锐，找得快又准，热流一丝都不浪费在外头。

磨了一会儿，不二挣开亲吻，却不挣开交媾，眼前恍然的肤色中间有一块刚才被自己咬吻出来的清晰印记。“还委屈吗，我的第一名。”他抚摸吻痕伤口，半圈牙印还在，的确勾勒出个隐隐约约的不规则圆形，如奖牌挂在前胸被骄阳烫下的影。

“我没有委屈。”言毕，手塚按着他的脑袋，教他埋入自己胸膛，一阵喘息之后将自己灌尽，“就是……有点着急。”

抬起头来看见这位世界的网球先生脸上正泛起盈盈的红，不二笑得阳光灿烂，指尖就着自己刻下的奖章在他身上划起圈。

“没关系，真情实感才最情有可原。”


End file.
